Misfortunes love
by Hallowfeelings
Summary: Daijiro goes through what seems like hell, Genkei finds a love, Yaso is oblivious to the world and Ryuu is standing up for himself. Is rated M for language, yaoi, lemonlime in chapters to come. This story has my charaters in it ..... some from other comic
1. The painful start

**This is just a prologue nothing more... I know it is short so bear with me. **

**Warning this will be a Yoai later and it won't be sick with seven year olds just wait and see. **

The ringing of a rather annoying bell echoes in the compact hallways of the elementary school as the Friday draws to a close. Laughter and the footsteps of tiny feet are heard clattering around as the large steel gates swing open and young ones race to the lot where parents waited patiently for there arrival.

In the lead of this wild stampede was the young Daijiro, a rather perfect looking seven year old with blonde almost white hair and radiant crystal blue eyes. Following closely behind were his dearest friends the rambunctious Irino twins – Yaso and Ryuu- all with grins spread across their face as the teacher howls from behind them.

"Ryuu it's your turn for the classes cleaning duty, get your partners back here and do what you're assigned." A stern expression spread across her face as she held the wooden door ajar. Making a good effort not to run after the young boys -along with the rest of the group- and force them to clean up the tragedy of a classroom.

"Sorry Ms. Otis we need to get home for our trip… No time to waste." Yaso bellowed without turning his head to see the young inexperienced student teacher head back into the class room to begin the regular Friday cleanup. Who as always did it solely herself.

"Ryuu why do you do this to me..." She groaned in a feeble attempt to understand her class, Picking up scraps of paper and chipped paint from the bright tan raggedy looking carpet. She would soon just give up and wait for Monday to make the other teacher to clean it herself.

Daijiro grinned widely as he stared up at the clear tealish colored sky, his arms behind his head and his school uniform shoved into his backpack, slowly peeking out of the top as it was loosely put in. His white - blonde hair hung in his eyes and clung to his sweaty face. Ryuu shaking his head as Yaso was laughing about his twin looking so worried.

"Why did we have to leave so suddenly… we could have cleaned a little… we aren't going to be left behind Yasy…?" Ryuu said groaning they cleared all site of the school. Ryuu's eyes glancing over at his brother who wasn't paying attention to the small boy to begin with.

"Have fun on your trip guys." Daijiro uttered. As he skimmed the area for his fathers car or sign of his mothers warm greeting. Sadly no sign of either was in the area. Yaso soon gathered the blonde haired boy's attention.

"Daijiro you should ask if you could come…" Yaso murmured after Ryuu stumbled trying to get into the conversation.

"I can't it is my mom's birthday this weekend and we are going to go to dinner." He smiled and looked over at his small house then back at his friends sweetly. "See you on Monday… we can play swords with Asuka alright…Bye."

"Ya… see you on Monday... But Asuka won't be playing with us…" Yaso grunted remembering the young red head chasing him around the playground with his own toy sword which she had stolen in his defeated state as Ryuu and Daijiro laughed cruelly at him.

"Aw you know she likes you." Ryuu yelled before jetting off towards home. Yaso quickly behind him continuing to rant about him hates Asuka. Swing his arms as he grabbed for his sword which hung on his belt loop.

"She is gross how can you say she likes me..." Throwing his bag in Ryuu's direction from anger but also kidding as they yelled back at one another furthermore making their way around the next corner, out of site.

"You like her to Yaso." Daijiro screamed in Yaso's direction as he turned his attention to home and headed in.

"Momma… Happy Birthday!" Wailing loudly as he ran around the house looking for his beloved mother to praise her about another year of her life passing. Throwing his bag onto the floor and smiling. "Momma… come on I wanna show you the drawing I made you." Pulling a small picture out of his pocket and smoothing it out slightly.

"Momma…" Daijiro turned the corner and dropped the picture. Which drifted into a small pool of blood at his feet. His mother sitting in her favorite chair hair hanging in her face stained with blood. Her eyes were vacant as she sat there, blood dripping from somewhere in her curly locks of whitish blonde hair and a humongous void where her stomach use to exist.

"Momma…" He ran over, blood splattering up his legs and around the ground close to him. Tears flowing down his eyes as he grabbed his departed mothers shoulder shaking it vigorously. "Momma wake up!?!" Her head slumped over and a huge gash could be seen across the back of her skull. Blood slowly tinkled down her neck and onto Daijiro's shirt as he shook her forcefully, screaming at her to wake up.

Climbing into her lap slowly resting his head on her shoulder as the event overwhelmed him, crying as his voice slowly fails him. Wrapping his hands around her waist, blood covering his body as he sat there burying his face in her slightly warm shoulder

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some time later a quiet sound of sirens can be heard in the background. The front door smashed in as cops trampled in around the house after a call was put in of screams heard. A cop runs into the back and sees the boy sitting in his mothers lap asleep, blood covering him. Shocked the police walked up quickly to verify is the young one is living in addition to doing so he picks the small boy and walks towards the front door. Handing the boy over to the medic and shaking his head.

"The mother is in there… she is long since left us and the father is nowhere to be seen. But the boy doesn't seem to be hurt in anyway and he is alive so just take him to the hospital and call when he's awake."

"What then Sir?" The ambulance driver asked sternly.

"Only he will be able to choose his life… we can only take care of it till he is ready." Signing the cop went back towards the house shaking his head. "Poor kid…" He looks back at thee young one as the medic closes the door and drives towards the hospital. "Only time will tell…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eleven months slowly skidded by. Hospital visits often fill the days of Daijiro. But he was mainly in the orphanage where the police came to visit him often checking the boy's progress. When that wasn't occurring he would sit in the corner of his bed with the cover swarming around him almost swallowing his tiny form in its fluffy mass. His days became pointless to him expect for his desire to have the nightmare of his mother be over with.

Snow gently drifts down onto the window sill and crystals form in its place next to the chilly glass. Daijiro staring out the window of his small room-a small sleeping quarters with two beds across from one another along with small lamp in the back of the room near the slightly crooked door and random drawings swell across the walls. On the bed with the thick red blanket, young ten year old girl sits in the corner drawing Daijiro in her rather large notebook. Glancing up at him then back down in a repeated fashion.

"Daij don't do that... your eyes will get stuck that way." The girl declared over the pad of paper. Grinning as she finished the sketch for now. "I can't have you be stuck in that chair with your eyes glued to the white mounds of snow."

"Shut up Yui... you know that's not true, I won't get stuck." He snapped at her as he stood up to head to his bed.

"Awww Daij don't be that way… I am only trying to help you though it… I had a similar thing happen to me." Yui stood up next to him and leaned to be eye to eye to him. Brushing her black hair out of her eyes and smiling at him. "I can help you."

"Yui don't start please." Daijiro's eyes shallow looking with no real look of life. He seemed to be thinner than he was a couple of months ago from lack of appetite. "I don't want to talk right now." He sat down on his bed and layed back. The seven year old stared up at the roof and sighed.

"I just want to be alone." He Looked away from her sad overpowering expression that quickly consumed her face every time this talk started. Quickly Trying to find a way out of this pointless conversation he stared staring at the wall where a crack was starting to form.

Yui jumped onto the bed next to him and leaned over him in a lay-hug kind of thing onto Daijiro. "You need to tell me everything Daij-kun I am your older sister from now on alright so you don't have to go through it alone." Kissing his cheek Yui got up and headed for the door. "Your not alone ok… get some sleep…I will be right back." She flicked the light switch off and walked out. He rolled over and soon fell asleep in the large blue blanket that coved his bed.

Back in town… where Daijiro wished to be most of all…

"Ryuu wake up already." Yaso complained as he jumped onto the bed and bounced a couple of time before licking his finger and ramming it

into his (slightly) older brothers ear.

A shot of surprise covered Ryuu's face as he woke up to the warm saliva in his ear. He rubbed his ear then turned his attention to his brother. "Butt!" He chased his brother down the hall and out the door. Yaso stood on the door step in his boxers and a tank top the house was warm but outside was a new coat of snow.

"Bad choice…" Ryuu glared at him then spat his tongue out and slammed the door on Yaso.

"Hey let me back in Ryuu." Yaso banged on the door waiting for him to reconsider letting his brother freeze to death. "Ryuu… When I get in I'll tell mom." Banging harder than before until he hears Ryuu laughing. "JERK!!!" Sitting on the set his butt slowly freezing.

Ryuu opens the door and wet willies his brother. "Serves you right." Grinning he hugged his brother. "Mom made pancakes for us, chocolate chips and everything." Yaso didn't need to hear another word. He shot up and headed for the kitchen, not forgetting to close the door behind him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A tall man stood in the orphanage's front door. Greeting all the eager couples willing to adopt. All trying to find that special little 'angel' or so the man said.

The young ones in the orphanage stood like pieces of glass waiting to be either rejected or taken home. Daijiro stood in the background behind Yui. Holding her hand and hiding himself in her shadow (having to kneel slightly because he was taller even though he was three years younger.

"Daijiro... I won't leave you…" She looked back and smiled. Holding onto his small pale hands slightly tighter. He nodded and stood close to her never letting go of her hand.

A couple looked at all the kids and chose Daijiro for their child. They wanted to take him out so they could get to know him. Before they had a small 'chat' with the owner of the orphanage. Daijiro stood outside of the main office where the owner held said chats. Yui held him in a tight hug to try to sooth him slightly. Tears forming in his eyes. "Don't leave me Yui-Chan."

"Don't worry Daij I bet they will let me come with you." Leaning her head gently onto Daijiro's head.

"How can you be sure…?" Daijiro buried his face in Yui's overly large jacket she was wearing. It smelt like the cheap shampoo they were given to use. He hated the smell but slowly he calmed down as Yui rocked him back and fourth while humming to the small boy.

The owner opened the door with his ever so popular 'money coming my way' look slapped on his face.

"Daijiro, I have good news. The Denki's want to invite you on a little trip to the ice cream shop. You as good as gone…" The last part he murmured slightly as the couple came out.

"Come on Daij-kun... you can ride in the middle of the front seat with us." Mrs. Denki leaned down and smiled rubbing his head slightly. "Aw why are you crying…?" She said looking slightly worried. "Come on you get as much ice cream you want."

He nodded and looked at Yui who had backed away moments before they came out. Mouthing to her. _Ill be back for you. _She smiled and turned her heel to him and looked back momentarily at Daijiro. "Ill be waiting…" walking into their room Yui sat on Daij's bed and put her face on his pillow.

_Come back for me…. _

The couple smiled at him oblivious and told him to wait outside. Agreeing he walked out and looked around. Walking towards the car. Towards what could be his future or the road to it.


	2. Are they ignoring me again?

The Denki couple stood on the icy cement steps as they discussed adoption terms with the rather annoying Mr. Beu, the owner of the orphanage. His black eyes glimpsing from the couple - as they asked him something about the payment- to the little boy that stood only a few feet away. His mind set on getting the Denki's to take Daijiro as their own and to get the payment needed for him.

"So we can come back with him later and discuss adopting him more then correct?" Mrs. Denki asked as she fiddled with the scarf hem as it hung loosely around her scrawny neck. "That is if we get along better than the last child we looked at." Her face beamed at Beu. Daijiro just rolled his eyes and began to make breath art with the car window. Running his finger around in circles and then rubbing it out with the rather large sleeve of his sweater – the only warm piece of clothing he owned.

"Yes of course ma'am we will talk all about that when you get back here with him." Beu smiled at them as they turned to walk down the steps. As soon as their heads turned the smile vanished and a cold look consumed his pale chubby face. Turning he walked back into the rickety house and closed the door. Faint yells could be heard if someone were to listen close enough. But the couple were to busy trying to get everything ready to go to bother listening. It was Beu telling all the other kids to go to sleep even though it was about two then.

"Daijiro… we're going to an outdoor mall… we can get dinner there and maybe a gift for you and that young friend you have here." Mrs. Denki turned away from Daijiro as her husband started the car. Daijiro just glowed at the horrid orphanage as they slowly started to drive off. He watched the steam rise on the windows as the heater roared on, blurring his vision to the outside world.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Staring out of the pizza parlor's window which had the windows painted with elves, snow men and Santa, covering most of the window to the point where it looked like Christmas vomited onto store. He sat there slowly scratching part of it off with his pinky nail. Ryuu wore a light green sweatshirt (an image of a dragon wrapped around it spitting fire down the left sleeve) with long jeans and sneakers. His eyes had small rings under them from staying up every night. His brother wore a similar outfit but more reddish and with a tiger going down the right arm.

"Why do they always do this to the window? Most of the customers aren't even believers of Santa." He slumped down in the chair and stared at the koshered pizza in front of him. Ryuu was young but not stupid enough to believe some of the stories his friends said about the big jolly man… that and he was Jewish…. That played a big part.

"Why did you order this Yaso? You're the only one that eats this garbage." His brother wasn't paying attention for his face was shoved into the pizza before him. Sauce dripping down the corners of his lips as he swallowed. It tasted like cardboard covered in some fake cheese and tomatoes.

Groaning Ryuu stood up and headed for the door. "I will be in the arcade next door. Tell mom for me please." Seeing his brother nod he ran into the arcade to play his favorite game _Beat Rings _which was four lights that you had to match the music with his motions.

It started up and he was dominating the scoreboard. The game roared perfects across the screen in uncountable amounts (well to an eight year old at least.) when in an instant he heard a scream as someone glomped him from behind. He stumbled forward slightly and turned to see Asuka hugging his back tightly. "This break has been so boring without you Ryuu-Chan!" She leaned her head on his back as he tried to push her off. Her grip was much better and he soon gave up. "Go to my brother…" He whimpered, trying his force once again to get the young redhead off his back.

"But Ryuu-Chan I want to be here playing games and watching you win." She beamed brightly at him as she let go to tie her red hair in her trademark bandana.

"Asukie (her nickname) I kinda want to be alone right now…" He scratched his arm and looked down away from her confused eyes. "Why Ryuu-Chan?" She bent down to see his eyes. "Is it Daijiro-Chan you miss?" She smiled. "Well I know where he is." She grinned and stood up as his eyes lit up and he grabbed her hand. "Where is he!?!"

"He is with my next door neighbors or I think he is. They are looking to adopt and he is in the orphan-thingy down the street. I saw him a couple of days ago but he didn't want to talk…" She grinned and turned to leave. "I think I will find Yaso…" Asuka walked off with a light skip in her step. Leaving Ryuu standing there his hand out as his looked slightly shocked.

"Hey Asukie!" He ran after her to talk more about it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A circle was left in the mark Daijiro finger on the cracked window. They had been driving for what seemed like forever. "Are we there yet Mr.Denki?" Poking his blonde head through the middle of the front seats as he spoke. His slender middle finger playing slightly with the hole near the head rest on the passenger's side of the car as he spoke.

"Soon Daij…" Mrs. D said softly. He hated that... _ My name is Daijiro... call me that or don't say my name at all._ Leaning back, dropping his head forward so his silvery blonde hair draped over his clear blue eyes as he thought about everything happing in his pitiful life. His last encounter with Ryuu just weeks before today. He just gave one of his dearest friends a blank stare before heading into the small orphanage and hiding in his room. Needing Yui to comfort him out of tears.

His blank blue eyes peered out from behind his hair and focused upon foggy glass next to him. Taking his long grey sweater sleeve he rubbed a small hole in the fog and peered out. Nothingness surrounded them as snow was blanketing the entire area around them. Another thing he hated… the nothingness feeling he got when looking a snow, it was similar to the feeling he got from looking in the eyes of his mother when he found her. A large shiver ran down his spine as he thought of that sight. Wanting to cry the rest of the way there he shut himself from the outside world. Tuning all noise out of his mind till he felt the ratty car sputter to a shoty stop, looking around quickly to see the mall all around them... his eyes spotted the arcade first. Looking up he saw Mr. D talk to his wife about where they were going to eat.

Mrs. D just looked at Daijiro with the stupid smile she had been giving him since they met... "Yes?" He murmured.

"What do you want to eat Daij? There is pizza, hamburgers, and… I think some sushi but I heard kids don't like that stuff…" She looked back at her husband before getting out of their cruddy car and opening his door.

Daijiro jumped out of the car and crammed his bony hands into the holey pants he wore. "Pizza sounds just fine…" looked sick. As he kicked his shoes to get all the nasty snow off it he saw them walking towards the shop. _The hamburger shop… did they ignore me_. Groaning slightly they walked in and sat down at a small round table. The windows seemed to be eerily empty compared to all the other stores. Sighing he sat at the end of the table. Thinking of what to order if anything he wasn't incredibly hungry since thinking about his mother… his mother… "Can I go play in the arcade for a bit before we eat...? I only wanna play one game before we start. Please..." He put his cutest face he could sum up at the short notice. But Mrs. D bought it,

"Why not… just be back in a little... Here is some money." Shoving four dollars into his small hand before scooting him off. Grinning as he cut around the corner. He had been to this mall before when he was younger. The arcade had four doors… he would play a little then go for a walk into the streets. He lived near here... He knew home had to be close by.

As he arrived into the arcade his eyes took in all the adult faces... any familiar faces that may know the nut jobs that brought him there. Relief filled him as he saw none... but no chances were going to be taken. He slipped into the arcade were the ddr's were blaring. Mostly really talented people played on those and the less fortunate watched.

As he ran passed this area hoping that every ones eyes would be glued to the screen or the dancer's feet – not paying much attention to anyone- but was soon surprised by having his arm nearly ripped off by a tight grip. Falling backwards from the force he looked up slowly in a daze. i Asuka…. /i He knew that red head anywhere. Standing above him as her freckled covered face smiled sweetly at him. "Why were you running? Where are you going anyways? Why haven't you…?" After that Daijiro tuned it out. He was getting good tuning things out. "Asuka not now... I will try to talk later." He felt a bit old saying that... he was only ten anyways... why was he being this way... he missed pinky swears and tag with everyone. "I have to go for now… bye."

Truing his heel and running out of the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Wait Daijiro-Chan!" Yelling out as she turned to corner into emptiness (except for some nerds playing D&D online.) "Where did he go now? " Asuka groaned as she ran though the arcade looking for the sliver haired boy.

She had missed him since the police took him to the orphanage. He never visited, called, or emailed after that. She cried at first but soon toughened up. "Alright I guess I will see him later... I trust him. But why run away from me after all this time." Her fist tightened up so her knuckles were a shiny white. "He is asking for it when I see him next."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw him running towards the street. She wanted to scream for him but saw Ryuu out of the corner of her eyes shaking his hands and pointing towards the opposite door. How did he spot her so quickly? She shot around to see Ryuu's neighbors the Denki's coming towards her- they were rather rude to her and her family. She scolded as she watched Daiji-chan disappeared then turned her attention towards them.

"Poor Daijiro… where is he gonna go… all of our homes are the other way…." Asuka murmured before the horrid couple arrived beside her. "Where is he!?!" Mrs. D screamed. Grabbing for Asuka's arm, but missing slightly. "I know you know where he is now tell me Damnit." She looked at her in horror before heading quickly towards Ryuu for protection. She knew the D's wouldn't talk to any of the Irino's. They saw who she was heading for and backed off slightly. Seeing the exits and deciding the boy may of just ran out of one of them.

"Ryuu… where is he going?" She whispered as she stared at the wannabe parents. Ryuu just shook his head. "No Idea... I just hope he will be alright." Looking out the south door at the place he saw Daijiro last. Hoping it wouldn't be the last time he saw his friend.


End file.
